criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Embers
Burning Embers is the seventh case of World Edition, as well as the seventh case to take place in Europe. Plot The Supreme Police was traveling to find Harriet Rose's lair and rescue Cedric Aegros. As the team knew that Harriet's lair was in Spain, they visited Barcelona. Marina wanted to investigate the windmills in a nearby countryside. That was when they found the burning corpse of Adelina Salvador, who was burning next to a stake. After discovering that Danyal Tiryaki's sister was murdered via burning in a bronze bull, the player incriminated Ramiro Francisco—who happened to also be Maxima's brother—as Adelina's killer. Ramiro claimed to the player that it was an accident. He was arguing with the victim and then that's when he pushed the victim into the bonfire, not realizing that it was there. He was then forced to watch Adelina burn in the bonfire. Judge Rosenbloom believed that even though Ramiro had murdered an innocent woman, he was to be lenient since Ramiro had done it involuntarily, resulting in his three year prison sentence. Later, Gwendoline wanted to see the player, claiming the victim was involved with some shady business in Spain. When the team investigated Park Güell, they found the entrance to Harriet Rose's lair. There they found Cedric, a little shaken but luckily alive. They found a folder filled with bribes to Ramiro from Idole de Lavanda. He claimed that he had refused all of their bribes. They also found a coded note claiming that the Portuguese mafia would cause a shooting, resulting in them warning Portuguese politician Carlos Sousa for the potential shooting. Meanwhile, Danyal confessed that he was a former member of the Supreme Police. They found a police folder that—per Meghan's analysis—confirmed that Danyal was indeed a former member of the law enforcement agency. They also found a security camera that confirmed Cristián Fernandez was the one who killed Melek Tiryaki. Cristián was then sentenced to 30 years, as Cristián had claimed that he didn't regret it. Finally, Queen Caroline II told the team that she received a mysterious lead that Idole de Lavanda was heading to Portugal, so the team headed there immediately. Stats Victim *'Adelina Salvador' (found burned at a stake) Murder Weapon *'Bonfire' Killer *'Ramiro Francisco' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect knows fencing Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect knows fencing *The suspect knows Aramaic Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect knows fencing *The suspect knows Aramaic Profile *The suspect knows Aramaic *The suspect knows fencing Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect knows fencing *The suspect knows Aramaic Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer knows fencing. *The killer knows Aramaic. *The killer weighs more than 140 lbs. *The killer is 6'0". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Windmills. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Pieces, Faded Paper; Victim identified: Adelina Salvador; Murder Weapon registered: Bonfire) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Windmill Statue; New Suspect: Cristián Fernandez) *Ask Cristián Fernandez about the windmill statue on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Windmill Statue restored) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Note to Victim; New Suspect: Danyal Tiryaki) *Ask Danyal Tiryaki about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Note to Victim restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Güell) *Investigate Park Güell. (Prerequisite: Danyal Tiryaki interrogated; Clues: Note on Earrings, Box of Possessions) *Examine Note on Earrings. (Result: Victim's Name; Clue: Earrings) *Analyze Earrings. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ramiro Francisco) *Ask Ramiro Francisco about giving earrings to the victim. (Prerequisite: Earrings analyzed) *Examine Box of Possessions. (Result: Fencing Sword) *Examine Fencing Sword. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows fencing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Town Square. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Tablet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map of Europe) *Analyze European Map. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastian Granville) *Ask Sebastian Granville about his blogging tour in Europe. (Prerequisite: European Map analyzed) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Files; New Suspect: Gwendoline Mendez) *Ask Gwendoline Mendez about her political interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Güell Fountain) *Investigate Güell Fountain. (Prerequisite: Gwendoline Mendez interrogated; Clues: Folder, Camera) *Examine Folder. (Result: Restraining Order) *Ask Cristián Fernandez about the restraining order from the victim. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Ramiro Francisco about the argument he had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Ask Danyal Tiryaki about what he witnessed at the windmills. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bronze Bull) *Investigate Bronze Bull. (Prerequisite: Danyal Tiryaki interrogated; Clues: Melek's Body, Torn Photo, News Camera) *Autopsy Melek's Body. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Aramaic) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Ask Sebastian about his angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine News Camera. (Result: Camera) *Ask Gwendoline about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Investigate Sculpture. (All three suspects must be interrogated; Clues: Branding Iron, Victim's Earrings) *Examine Branding Iron. (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 140 lbs) *Examine Victim's Earrings. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Calling the Shots (7/8). (No stars) Calling the Shots (7/8) *Talk to Gwendoline about the victim's shady business. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Park Güell. (Prerequisite: Gwendoline Mendez interrogated; Clues: Locked Keypad, Faded Folder, Coded Note) *Examine Locked Keypad. (Result: Digital Keypad) *Ask Cedric Aegros if he is fine after his abduction. (Prerequisite: Digital Keypad unlocked) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Bribery Folder) *Analyze Bribery Folder. (15:00:00) *Ask Ramiro Francisco about the bribes he received from Idole de Lavanda. (Prerequisite: Bribery Folder analyzed) *Analyze Coded Note. (03:00:00) *Warn Carlos Sousa of a shooting in Portugal. (Prerequisite: Coded Note analyzed; Reward: MALE Carnival Mask, Carnival Suit, FEMALE Carnival Mask, Carnival Dress) *See what Danyal Tiryaki has to say about The Supreme Police. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Bronze Bull. (Prerequisite: Danyal Tiryaki interrogated; Clues: Pile of Burnt Wood; Supreme Police Folder) *Examine Pile of Burnt Wood. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00) *Arrest Cristián Fernandez for the murder of Melek Tiryaki. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Supreme Police Folder. (12:00:00) *Ask Danyal Tiryaki about his former affiliations with the Supreme Police. (Reward: Burger) *Go see what Queen Caroline wants. (All tasks before must be completed) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Europe (Josh)